venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Jimmy Casket's secret
=Ratings= Ratings Like Dislike Chapter One: The Incident "Well done, sir," Johnny Toast said to his best friend from P.I.E., "I would happily put money on the chance that that ghost will never bother anyone again." "Oh, come on, Toast! Give yourself some credit. You were the one brave enough to act as bait. I merely engaged the trap." The legendary duo walked down an alley as a shortcut to P.I.E. HQ. They almost immediately regretted that decision. Some shadowy figure walked behind them. It shouted to get their attention. The exact moment Johnny Ghost turned to face the figure was also the exact moment he was shot in the arm. "Give me everything you have and you don't die like your friend." The voice demanded. "You know what," Toast grumbled, anger slowly rising within him, "I have a better idea. How about you bugger off and I'll forget this happened?" The shadowy figure sneered in response. "As you wish." Johnny Toast moved faster than one would expect a human to go. The figure had no chance. One second it was aiming a gun at its victim, the next, its arm was broken, it was on its knees, and the victim had the gun. Johnny Toast aimed down the sights and was about to fire when he saw her face. A pretty woman in her mid 20s. He was brought out of his thoughts when Johnny Ghost whispered a weak protest. Johnny Toast wheeled around like a hurricane. "Sir, are you all right?" "Yes, I'm fine. Calm down and give me the gun." Hmm, strange. His voice was louder now, almost... happier. "Very well, sir, here you are." Johnny Toast then turned to look at her. As he turned, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Something moved, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was caught on the side of the head and swallowed by darkness. "Ah, so that's what unconsciousness feels like." Chapter Two: Claustrophobia Johnny Toast awoke with a start. He sat straight up. Rather, he would have sat straight up, had he not smacked his face on the suface above him. The first thing on his mind: Ow ow ow ow ow ow. The second thing on his mind: Oh, I'm in my bed. Wait, this isn't right. I'm on the bottom bunk, not the top one. I'm getting out right away. So he rolled to his left... And hit a wall. "Maybe the bed's next to the wall." So he rolled to his right... And hit a wall. "Well, now I'm confused." A monitor turned on right above where his face was. A man in his twenties in a hoodie stood in front of the camera. "Perhaps I can provide some assistance," He said. Johnny couldn't see a whole lot of the man under the hood, but what he could see was that the man was smiling. A smile wider than anyone has ever seen on a human. As though he were a cartoon. After a few minutes, Johnny got over his shock. "Where am I? Who are you?" And then the memories flooded back to him. "What happened to the woman?" "I can answer all of those questions, but you may not like the answers. Where are you? You are in a modified 'slidey box' in the morgue. I call it a slidey box because I don't know what it's actually called. What happened to the woman? Well, you're in a morgue. It seems obvious. And finally, who am I? This is where it really gets interesting. I," He said with a flourish, proud of his achievements, " am the great and wonderful Jimmy Casket. But you know me better as..." When he said better, he started to take off his hood. When his hood was fully off, Johnny was more confused and shocked than ever before in his life. "...sir?" Chapter Three: Rising Tensions "Well, sort-of," The notorious serial killer exclaimed, "I'm not Johnny Ghost as such. I am simply an... other being inhabiting his body." The Englishman-in-a-box could not have been more puzzled. How had Ghost hidden this so long? Did he know about it? If so, why didn't he ask for help? "Wait, are you a ghost?" The murderer simply chuckled. "It's not that simple, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I have died, yes, and I have murderous tendencies. However, I'm not one of your spectres. Your ratings don't apply to me. I can't be banished like The Housekeeper. I am Casket and I am invincible. No matter how many times you kill me, I always come back. And I have a secret. "Every time I try to tell someone this secret, one of three things happen: 1. My murderous tendencies get in the way. That's pretty much a given. 2. They run away in fear." At this, he cackled. "I have no idea why! Or number 3. One of the four gods gets in the way." Toast raised an eyebrow. "You believe in God?" Jimmy's smile fell. "Not God. Gods. The four gods. A hierarchy of four gods. This is my secret." "So, what you're saying is that your big secret is just that there are Gods?" "NO!" Jimmy started to look furious. "THAT'S NOT ALL OF IT!" A sudden look of realization flashed over Jimmy's face as he realized he was being pushed over the edge. "I apologize. Usually, I'm not that mad." His smile returned. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, My secret. Do you know your astronomy, Toast?" "Um, It's a bit foggy. Probably due to the gun butt I took to the head." "Ah. Right. That. Have you heard of a planet known as Nirn?" "Yes, but as said before, It's foggy." "There is a legend that says that long ago on Nirn, there was a period known as the Years of the Elder Scrolls. It was a time of bows and swords, magic and wizards. Legend says that a hero rose up from the warfare and savagery. Her name was Vahl and she is long gone. But the tales of her heroism shall never die. I'm not one to naturally believe legends, but I know this is no mere legend." "How do you know all this? If what you say is true, this took place on another planet. And I see no jetpack." "Sometimes, when the Gods focus on me, I can see their memories." "You're completely insane, aren't you?" "No, well, yes, but that has nothing to do with the current scenario." Johnny Toast started raising his voice. "Oh, doesn't it? I'm stuck in a slidey box in a morgue being told stories about Gods on other planets! I'D SAY THAT BLOODY WELL DEFINES INSANITY!!!" Jimmy's smile was once again replaced by rage. "I'll have you know the only reason I haven't opened that box yet and slit your throat is because Johnny would never let me forget it!" This stopped Johnny Toast in his tracks. "Mr. Ghost knows about you?" "Yes, of course. You don't have a serial killer in your head and not ask questions." They both took a minute or so to calm down. Finally, Jimmy broke the silence. "Are you ready to listen to my secret?" "Yes, I suppose so." Chapter Four: The Secret Jimmy Casket cleared his throat with a sense of great importance. He would relish this moment. The day he told his secret. "My mother was a man." Wait, that's not right. Johnny's face, actually both their faces, contorted into confusion. "What? That's your secret? Jimmy lifted his face to the skies. A louder screech was never heard coming out of his mouth. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" A familiar laugh eminated from the air. "Now, why would I ever do that? You're mine, Jimmy, you're my character." The flash of memories began. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- He remembers his first time taking a life. He's just walking along and suddenly he gets this idea that everyone has had at some point in their lives. He wonders how everyone would react if he suddenly killed someone. Suddenly, he blacks out. When he wakes up, he's in a place he's never seen before. And in front of him is a corpse. In his hand is a knife. In his memory is nothing. He remembers none of it, not the kidnapping, not the murder, and certainly not the cries for help. All he remembers is a secret. He knows it's a secret because no one has been told it before. But what he doesn't know is how long it will be until he can tell someone his secret. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- He woke up in a frenzy. "Where are you, O King of the Gods?" No answer. He looked at his monitor. No Toast. Just blinding light. He switched the security camera footage to outside the box. The box was open. The padlocks were gone. Johnny Toast was gone. Casket's hope of ever telling anyone his secret was gone. Chapter Five: Possesion "My mother was a man." Johnny couldn't hide his confusion. "What? That's your secret?" Johnny, then, jumped from the ensuing scream. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Oh, good. Johnny would get to see what this demon who stole his friend's body was talking about. He waited... and waited... and waited. "Hey, Jimmy. What's wrong?" Jimmy's head moved down grotesquely. "You know what, Toast? Forget this whole secret business." Johnny's world was rocked. "What...?" "You heard me. Forget it." "I thought this was important to you." "No, not really. I'll let you go if you want. You could stay in that box, you know." "No! ...let me out, please." "I already have." Johnny gingerly grabbed the ceiling with his fingertips and pushed downwards. The box gave a little. Johnny pushed as hard as he could and he suddenly moved. In fact, he pushed downwards so hard, he slid. For the second time, he smacked his head on the box. "So, let me get this straight. You slapped me with a gun, kidnapped me, and stuck me in a box just to tell me a rather unremarkable secret that you don't even care about?" "A gun? I mean, yes. Absolutely." The smile never left his face. Johnny got out of the box and found the nearest exit. However, he completely bypassed it and found Casket's control center. He, then, crouched by the door and waited. Chapter Six: The Tables Turn Jimmy stood there with glazed-over eyes and his mouth wide open. He stood there for an eternity and a half until a winged insect flew into his gaping maw. He spat out the poor bug's remains and then a figurative train hit him. My secret will remain untold. The rage that ensued destroyed everything in the room including one computer, three monitors, a mug, a table, and James' dignity. He surveyed his work and kicked a hole into the nearest object. He stormed out as quick as he could. Immediately, he was grabbed from behind and choked out. Johnny was bored. He was very, very, very bored. He sat there for what seemed like 17 hours. Suddenly, a commotion came from inside the room. Someone's attacking him. Johnny was ready to break down the door when he realized something. My entering will jeopardize Jimmy's concentration. I don't care about Jimmy, he's just using Mr. Ghost's body. So he sat down again. The commotion stopped. He was ready to take down the person who killed Jimmy. A body sprinted out of the room. Johnny, hot on the person's trail, caught up and grabbed him by the throat and mouth. The body went limp in his arms. Oops. He looked at the body. Oh, great. I've choked my best friend into submission. Chapter Seven: Friendship Johnny Ghost woke up tied in rope. He was groggy. He saw a man in a hoodie standing with his back to him, smiling. "Hey, Jimmy." Jimmy jumped six feet in the air. "Crap, John. At least groan or something to let me know you're awake. I jumped out of my skin." "I know. I saw. There's a hole in the ceiling." They both laughed amiably and Jimmy went back to what he was doing. Then, Johnny's tone changed dramatically. "So, how have the homicides been, Jimmy?" "I've told you already, John. It's not me." "Yeah, yeah, it's the King of the Four. You've told me this shtick before and I don't believe it now, either." "Oh, hey, John, someone's calling for you." "Who?" "A particular englishman who may or may not be your friend." "I suppose we should wake up, then. I didn't even know we were asleep." Reality faded in. He was still in rope. Groan. "Sir? Sir, are you alright?" "What confirmation do you have that I'm not Casket?" Johnny Toast proceeded to stand up and slap his friend. "Ow! Johnny, what the flip was that about?!" "Yep, you're Johnny. Jimmy has a higher pain threshold. Good to have you back, sir." "Yes, good to have me back. Would you ever so kindly please unbind me?" "Oh, yeah, sorry." Johnny Toast cut through half of the ropes before asking the one question on his mind. "Why didn't you tell me?" "What?" "About Jimmy. I could have helped." "How? Tell me a remedy I haven't used." "Hypnotism." "Tried. And Jimmy killed the hypnotist." "Meditation." "Remember the murder streak a few weeks ago?" "Yes." "Tried." "Bath in ectoplasm?" "He's not a ghost." As Johnny cut the last rope, he sighed. "What holds him off?" "Nothing. Nothing stops him. Not the police. Not the army. Not even P.I.E. can stop him." Johnny Toast recognized the change in voice. He immediately stepped back from the chair. Somehow Jimmy had gotten his knife back. Chapter Eight: Do you want to know my secret? Rage started to make Jimmy's eyes literally glow red. He stood up, turned around and slowly started to amble towards Johnny Toast, knife at the ready. "Hey, calm down, Jimmy." said the Terrified Brit as Casket got closer. "Didn't you want to tell me your secret?" This stopped Jimmy in his tracks. "You... didn't believe the other secret?" "No. Whoever possessed you did a rubbish job of concealing it." His eyes returned to their normal color. "You mean, you didn't hear him?" "Hear who?" He sheathed his knife. "The King of the Four." "Four... Gods, right?" "Well, partially. See, a long time ago, there was a race known as devs. These people were all powerful and could do anything they pleased. They traveled through time at their leisure." "So the King of the Four is a dev?" "Not quite. Devs are assigned individual species to take care of. One day, the dev of humans saw through time and he saw five of his subjects ascending to cause chaos among all humans. I will refrain from saying all of their names because when one's name is said, they are summoned. Anyway, the dev of humans saw and he tried to act. He tracked down all but one of the subjects and wouldn't let them out of his sight. The one he didn't find eventually ascended and gained unimaginable powers. The dev of humans saw this but couldn't do anything about it without taking his eyes off of the other four. So he thought of a plan. He gave the four powers so that they could fight alongside him. The fifth was taken down. The Four then uprose against the dev of humans. They killed him and set themselves up as the rulers of Earth. That is my secret. I'm trying to fight back. I'm trying to lead an uprising. Will you join me?" Chapter Nine: The Worst Mistake Imaginable "No." One could almost Jimmy deflating. "What?" Johnny smiled cheerfully. "Just kidding. Right, I'm gonna need five minutes with Ghost." Jimmy became suspicious. "Why?" "We're going to need to incapacitate them, aren't we? You wouldn't understand the technicalities. However, Mr. Ghost would. These four, no matter how powerful they are, are still paranormal. Mr. Casket, you've just enlisted the forces of P.I.E., the best in the business. Several minutes of silence. "Very well." Jimmy Casket lowered his head and Johnny Ghost raised his. "Johnny, please don't slap me again. You slap hard." The biggest grin imaginable sprouted on Johnny's face. Almost to Jimmy Casket levels. Almost. "So, do you believe what he's saying?" Ghost's face darkened. "Not a word. And to prove it, I'm gonna say one of the four's names. Immor-" Ghost was cut off by a tackle from Toast. "What if he's right? Do you want to unleash an evil god upon Earth?" Ghost had one word in reply:"Issac!" A high-pitched cackle filled both Ghost's and Toast's eardrums. "Oh, bugger." Chapter Ten: The First Encounter Wind began to pick up at Jimmy Casket's hideout. However, this wind was quite strange. It was not cooling. Rather, it was the opposite. The room warmed. This wind didn't feel like air moving. It felt more like air being pushed from mere force. And, strangest of all, this wind was indoors. "Really, Ghost?!?" yelled the friend of the starter of the apocalypse. "Really?!? What was I saying before you released an angry God on Earth?!?" "I'm not angry, I'm happy. Your stupid friend brought me here. I'm overjoyed!" Issac, more commonly known as the 'Homeless Goomba', then began to manafest. Now, the room that they were in was relatively small. Well, relative to a aircraft carrier. The room was big enough that a hundred people could lay down but too small for Issac's full power. "Ah, well, that's awkward. Um, hold on a minute." Issac shrunk to normal human size. "Oh, well, now, you're too far away." He grew to roughly eighteen feet tall and crossed the room in five steps. "Ah, that's better. My name is Issac and I guess I have you to thank." He pointed to Johnny Toast. "Uh, no, sir. This was not my doing." He then grabbed the giant's finger and moved it over to Ghost. The giant raised one monstrous eyebrow. "Really? He looks smarter than that." "That's what everyone says," Ghost sighed. He lowered his head in shame. Jimmy Casket looked up and turned to Toast. "Seriously? 5 minutes? I'm gone 5 minutes and you summon a demi-dev?" "Wait, demi-dev?" Johnny Toast's face twisted into confusion. "What's that?" The giant spoke. "Don't worry, Jimmy. I got this. We're not quite devs and we're not quite humans so, like demi-gods of mythology, we're demi-devs." Jimmy was puzzled. "I never told you my name, Issac." "Nope, but the King did. You see his mind and he sees yours. It's sort of an exchange of memories." "So, the King knows about my problem, huh?" asked Toast. "What problem?" the giant responded. "See, that man is my best friend. The consciousness inhabiting that body is a new friend. The problem is that the consciousness is homicidal. He probably couldn't go five minutes without stabbing something. While I do want my best friend back, my new friend comes in handy occasionally." Jimmy Casket nodded and stabbed Issac in the foot. Issac yelled in pain and fell backwards, all the while transforming into a black fog and then dissipating. Jimmy retrieved his knife from the ground and turned to look at Toast. "I'm your friend?" "Yep, and to answer your earlier question more directly, yes, I will join your uprising." Chapter Eleven: The Order of the Hunters Jimmy was dumbfounded and stammering. "R-right, ok. Why are you my friend now? I locked you in a box and threatened your life. Several times." "Because you, Mr. Casket," retorted Johnny, "are a very useful homicidal maniac. And you're using my friend's body. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to that. Also, if you haven't noticed, you're rather low on followers to your cause." Jimmy surveyed his surroundings. "So I am. Well, welcome to the Order of the Hunters." Johnny Toast let his jaw drop. Jimmy showed his confusion. "Hey, Toast. You gonna close your mouth? A fly's gonna get in there and, trust me, you don't want that." Johnny's face cracked a grin. "The Order... of the Hunters? Did... you make that up on the spot or have you been thinking about that title for a while?" "Why, what's wrong with it?" "Nothing. That's what's funny. It's so disproportionally epic. You stabbed an almost-god in the foot while I distracted him. That's not quite the fight of a lifetime." Jimmy crossed his arms. "That's simply because you're not looking at it the right way. I stabbed a being that was close to Godhood while you put yourself on the line. That," He paused for dramatic effect. "is incredible." Johnny rolled his eyes. "So what are we to do? Summon the other three? Get killed in the process? If we summon one and fail, the world will be-" "Exactly the way it is now." Johnny and Jimmy looked around. "Who said that?" Johnny asked. A pretty woman walked out from the shadows. "Me." Jimmy was terrified. As was Johnny, but for a different reason. The woman had headphones on and raven hair. She had a t-shirt with Sally Acachalla on it. Jimmy stumbled back. "You said you killed her, Casket!" Johnny yelled unintentionally. "Killed me? Ha, I bet he wishes." Jimmy stared at Johnny. "This... was the woman you were with?" "Yes. You were there, Casket." "I didn't see her. Johnny, I'd like you to meet Cierra, another Demi-dev." Chapter Twelve: Ghost's point of view Johnny Ghost was back in his mind. Well, that was a mistake. I'm very sorry for not believing you, Jimmy. I wish there was a way to see what was happening. Oh, wait! I'm in my mind. I can do anything I please in here. Suddenly, a gigantic control center appeared in his mind. Two monitors for eyes, three speakers, two for ears and one for Casket's thoughts, switches for controlling bodily functions(basically, a useless switchboard), and a mic going straight to Casket's mind. Right, let's see what's going on out there. There was a conversation. Something about Demi-devs and problems and friends and... stabbing. That's it! Toast wanted Casket to stab the giant! Johnny Ghost then thought-shouted into the mic. Stab him! Stab him in the closest spot possible! Jimmy nodded and stabbed the giant in the foot. A voice came through the thought-speaker. "So now do you believe me?" Yes, I'm sorry. Don't forget your knife. And I think Johnny's talking to you. "Yes, I know. I can multitask. He considers me to be his friend for some reason." Why? You locked him in a box. "That's basically what I just asked. Oh, it's because of you. Alright, well, both of you, welcome to the Order of the Hunters." Johnny Ghost's jaw dropped. "Really? You too?" So what does this order do? "Bake pies for orphans. What do you think we do? Wait, did you hear that? I didn't say that and I didn't see Johnny's mouth move. Someone else is here." Ghost surveyed what Jimmy missed. Suddenly, the most beautiful woman in the world appeared from the darkness. She looks familiar. "Because she's a demi-dev and you should be terrified." Chapter Thirteen: The Unluckiest Number "What are you doing here, Cierra?" "Oh, come on, Jimmy. You're smarter than this. A direct summon. No uprising in the streets due to your secret. Obviously, you summoned us. Why would any of us come alone? You killed my brother, Jimmy. You two are the only ones that know Jimmy's secret. You two can't be allowed to live. But, on the other hand, I want you to suffer. So, like poor Jonathan Ghost, You, Englishman, will be forced to live with several minds. You, Casket, are too dangerous to live." Cierra, also known as the 'Immortal Kyodai', then raised her hand and ended the life of Jimmy Casket and Johnny Ghost. Johnny Toast wanted to say something, to express his indignance at this whole situation, at losing both his friends at the same time, but the only word that would form was "No." First whispered, than said, than shouted. The only word that would come out would be used until it was worn or his mouth was worn, whichever came first. "Enough!" Cierra screamed. "No one tells a god what they can and can not do!" "You're... not... a god. You're not even a Dev. You're a half-dev. A demi-dev. Even the Devs can die. And I have an advantage. I have something you will never have." "And what is that?" Cierra asked, her arms crossed and a smile playing on her lips. "A good reason to kill." And with all the bravado and boldness he could muster, Jonathan Toast, the last surviving member of P.I.E., a widow of his own doing, and the best man the world could ever hope for to do this job, threw himself at the demi-dev. Chapter Fourteen: The Demi-Devs Cierra was terrified. One of her characters, a man with nothing to lose and an intent to kill, was literally flying at her. On impulse, she sent a wave of energy towards him. Johnny did a frontflip in midair to dodge it. That was when Johnny and Cierra both noticed something, something they hadn't realized before, a simple and bewildering truth: Johnny Toast was flying. Once Johnny noticed this, he lost control and slammed into Cierra. She was flung back. The contact area dissapated into black fog. Cierra got up with a hole in her chest. "You're gonna regret that, Toast. You're my character and I can do whatever I want with you. I don't even need you alive. I have Sally. Still, it helps to have two characters. So, until you're needed again..." Cierra then raised her hand and Toast blacked out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jordan, the king demi-dev, more commonly known as "Venturian", and Bethany Frye worked, making videos with their character family known as the Acachallas. "Hey, Jordan." "What?" "Where are Issac and Cierra?" Jordan's eyes widened. "Quick, check their characters!" They both searched for a minute or so. "Ok, Sue and Toilet Toucher are alive. What about Cierra?" "Sally's alive. I... can't find Johnny Toast. Oh, and Jordan?" "What is it?" Jordan asked, genuine concern in his voice. "Looks like Issac and Cierra have been busy. Your murderer's dead and so is Ghost." "I lost a character?" "Two." "Until they come back, don't touch me. Don't even poke me." "Why?" "Oh, right, you haven't died yet. Since we became demi-devs, any hard impact will take away the place that was impacted. The only way to get them back is to die and come back. If you don't have a character alive, you don't come back. Basically, if one is alive, then the other will come back. That's what happens whenever a character dies, also. And I'd like to keep my body parts. So, if you could keep your distance until then, that would be lovely." Chapter Fifteen: British Disco Where am I? Johnny Toast opened his eyes. Everything looks familiar. Oh, no. This was his wedding. He was at his wedding 7 years ago. This was the day that he killed his wife. That accursed dance. He wished he had never learned it. Wait, if I'm at my wedding, I can stop myself. I can save Mary. So he ran. He ran as fast as he could. It was about the time of the reception. He could make it before- Suddenly there was a scream. And then there were several screams. He was too late. He ran into the room and the first thing he saw was her. Beautiful, even in death. She would have been a good mother. Johnny Toast shed tears, more tears than he had cried in a long time. He relived the horror of her dying in his arms. He relived the horror of realizing that she died because of him. Had he not done the British Disco, she wouldn't have died. They were both so young. He was 19. She was 18. 18. People shouldn't die that young. Then he noticed something. Himself. He was on the dance floor holding in his arms. Did he travel back in time? As if in answer, a vortex surrounded him. He appeared where he was before. What just happened? He sprinted back to the reception hall. On the dance floor was a mass of people. Johnny's friends, Mary's friends, both their families, and people who crashed the party. There was Johnny Ghost dancing and... Johnny Ghost sitting on the sidelines? At the same time? His mannerisms were different. "Casket?!" Jimmy looked up and smiled. "Johnny!" He shouted with a smile. Then, his smile dropped. "We need to get you out of here." "Where is here, Jimmy?" "Here is a construct of-" and then he was gone. "Casket?" Then, the screams started. He missed it. Again. Chapter Sixteen: The Waiting Room "So, like poor Jonathan Ghost, you, Englishman, will be forced to live with several personalities." Jimmy Casket looked at Johnny worried. "You, Casket," Cierra said, "are too dangerous to live." She lifted her hand and Jimmy felt an extreme pain from nowhere in particular. The next thing he knew, he was in a very bright, very white room. There was a table covered with magazines and six chairs in the room, two of them occupied. He turned to the occupied chair beside his own. Where am I? AAAAHHHH!!! WHY CAN'T I SPEAK? "You're in the Waiting Room, friend," the man said kindly. What's the Waiting Room? "It's a waiting room, or, in other words, a room that one waits in." Why can't I speak? "You're in the Waiting Room." The man repeated. So, Jimmy switched to another line of questioning. Who are you? "Who I am," said the man, calmly, "is not important. What I do is. I have three jobs. I run this room and I keep people like you out of harm's way." Well, you didn't do that second one very well. "Hey, don't give me lip. That's my second-priority job." What's your first? "Making sure things go to plan." Whose plan? "That's confidential, brother. What I can tell you is that there's another player on the board." So, where am I, again? "The Waiting Room." What is this place? "That's confidential as well. This place is what some would call an afterlife. This is where you go when you die and this is where you wait until what happens next happens." And what happens next? "I think you can guess what I'll say, buddy." Confidential? "Bingo." So Jimmy waited. And waited. And waited. How long until I leave? "Oh, there's no sense of passage of time down here." Oh, lovely. Thanks for telling me that. Can I, at least, know your name? "No, but you can know my codename." What is it? "G-man. I'm new at my job." Chapter Seventeen: What is the Waiting Room? "So, until I need you again..." Johnny disappeared in a fearsome maelstrom. "Well, now that's done, better check up on Sally." Cierra teleported to the Acachalla house. Sally was playing in her room when she saw Cierra out her window. She ran to the window and threw it open. "Hey, miss Ciewwa lady! Do you wanna play bawbies with me?" Cierra put on a happy smile. "No, thanks, Sally. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Sally got a bit scared. "Why, what's wrong?" "There were some problems, but I took care of them." "Ok. You want a waffle?" "No, thank you, Sally," Cierra laughed. "I doubt you'd have one to give to me anyway." "Not true! I totally would. I have one right here... oh, never mind. I ate it." "See ya later, Sally." "G'bye, miss Ciewwa lady." Cierra teleported again to a remote location. "That hole is getting really annoying. I wish there were an easier way of doing this." Cierra stuck her hand on her head and stopped the electrical signals running through her brain. Oh, yes. This room. The familiar brightness of it, the man with the briefcase, those magazines and... Casket? What are you doing here, Casket? You killed me, Cierra. Where else would I go? Not here. She said. This is where Devs go. G-man, what did you do? "I redirected him. And since, there's no time here, you two will have to talk to pass the whatever's-going-on-here." And then, he disappeared. Both Jimmy and Cierra were thinking the same thing. Thanks, G-man. Thanks a lot. Yeah dude... Thanks... Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:PIE Category:P.I.E.